Baseball Bets
by JaydenBell
Summary: Flack takes Stella to a baseball game, she makes a wager that makes him think about what he really wants. Oneshot.


**A/N: This started as a drabble in a comm I write for, and the idea exploded from there :) I own nothing you recognize. Of course.**

"Just for the record Messer, I don't like this whole steady-relationship side of you. You miss out on all the fun these days."

"Says you, buddy."

Flack chuckled and shook his head. "See ya tomorrow, Danny."

"Night Flack."

Flack hung up his phone and set it on his desk before closing his eyes and rubbing his face tiredly. When he heard the familiar sound of high heels approaching, he swiveled his chair to look behind him.

"Hey Stell. What brings you to this neck of the woods so late at night?"

She held up a small paper bag, waving it teasingly before placing it on his desk. As he opened it, she leaned one hip against the side of his desk and crossed her arms. "I just wanted to say thanks for your help today."

He took the chocolate-chocolate chip muffin from the bag and smiled as he took a bite. "Any time."

She chuckled. "So you headed out soon? You look beat."

"I got about an hour left. Then I'm gonna go home and sleep until the game tomorrow. Hey! You're off tomorrow. Wanna go to the game? Messer bailed."

Stella put her hand over her heart, feigning hurt, but her grin couldn't be stopped. "You mean I'm your _second_ choice?"

"As much as I would rather take a beautiful woman everywhere with me, goin' to ball games together is usually a guy thing."

Stella rolled her eyes. "Easy cheesy. I'll go to the game with you. That sounds like a lot of fun."

888888888888888

Flack looked Stella up and down as she walked into the stadium. They had agreed to meet at the entry by the stairs near third base and search for their seats together. He smiled as she walked over, a slight bounce in her step. "You look chipper."

She smiled brightly. "It's my day off, I've got the whole week off, and I get to see a ball game with you. What's not to be chipper about?"

"That sounds like every good reason to be happy today," he smiled back. He looked her over once more and frowned. "But something is missing here."

Stella looked down at her outfit. She bought a jersey and matching shorts that morning just for the occasion, thinking it would be fun. When she looked back up, Flack was smiling. He removed his sunglasses from the top of his hat and took his hat off, putting his glasses back on over his eyes. He then turned the hat around and put it on Stella's head, reaching behind to pull her pony tail through the back. "There. Perfect."

Stella nodded and waved a hand toward the steps. "Shall we?"

They made their way up a few flights of stairs before they found the row indicated on the tickets Flack held. They shuffled along the seats, saying 'excuse me' occasionally, and sat down when they found the right numbers.

When they sat down , they looked out onto the field at the teams warming up. "So," Stella said, leaning forward to rest her elbow on her knees as she looked out. "Care to make this game interesting?"

Flack coughed out a laugh and looked over at her. "Can't ya just enjoy the game for what it is? A great American pastime."

"Well sure," she looked back at him. "But it'd still be more fun if there was something riding on it."

"What do you propose?"

Before she could speak, the announcer called for everyone to rise for the National Anthem. They stood, Stella removing 'her' hat and watching the flag wave from across the field.

When they sat again, she turned in her seat a little. "Homeruns. Each time someone steps up to the plate, we'll take a guess as to whether or not it's going to be a homer."

"And what does the winner get?"

"I suppose that's for the winner to decide," she winked.

He laughed and shook his head, settling back into his chair. A few minutes into the game, he leaned close to speak to her so she could hear him over the crowd. "I'm goin' up to concessions. You want anything?"

"If I ask for a beer, will I be drinking alone?"

"Nope."

"Then I'm gonna have a beer."

He gently squeezed her shoulder as he stood and she watched him go up the steps until he disappeared in the throng of people.

When she turned back to the game, Stella sighed contentedly. She felt a tap on her shoulder a few minutes later, and she smiled and took the beer and hotdog Flack held out for her. "Mustard and relish, no onions."

"Thank you."

They made their bets throughout the game, breaking pretty close to even in their calls of who would make a home run with each swing. At the top of the ninth inning, however, Flack was ahead. The fact was, he had seen more baseball and knew more about the players.

"So, you getting' nervous yet, Stell? 'Cause if I remember correctly, the winner gets whatever he wants."

"Yeah, yeah. I could still catch up. You're only ahead of me by two runs."

"Two very big runs this late in the game."

"Well, you're not getting your hat back, I can tell you that much." She tugged it down a little bit and pursed her lips.

"That's okay. Looks good on you."

Stella was very glad it had gotten dark as she was starting to feel color and heat come to her cheeks, and even more so at such an innocent statement.

They both sat forward in anticipation with each at bat, but with the last batter up and Stella still behind, they both knew it was no longer useful; she had lost. But they still wanted to see the end of the game.

With the last crack of the bat, the crowd cheered again, and eventually people began making their way toward the exits. Flack and Stella did the same, grasping each other's hands tightly so they wouldn't be separated in the mass.

When they finally got outside, they walked quietly down the sidewalk to the parking structures, shoulders bumping occasionally.

"Good game," Stella said, breaking the silence.

"Very good." He smiled as he looked over at her. "And you know what the best part was?"

"What's that?"

"That I won."

She smacked his arm playfully and smiled up at him. "So, did you ever decide what your prize was going to be?"

He stopped walking and turned toward her, causing her to stop as well. "Yeah, I think I know exactly what I want."

Stella crossed her arms, waiting for his reply, he only grinned. Reaching forward, he took the bill of the baseball cap between his fingers and lifted it off her head. "No way. We agreed this hat is mine now."

"I'm not interested in the hat." With the obstruction out of the way, he quickly grabbed her by the waist, his strong hands holding her firmly in place in front of him, pressed close to his body all of a sudden. He leaned down to press his lips to hers the way he had been dreaming about since she mentioned that bet, practically since he had met her really. He waited for the agonizingly long two seconds it took for her to catch up and kiss back, and then he gave it his all. He squeezed her hips harder, determined not to let her go now that he had her, and heard himself groan in pure pleasure when he felt her hands slide up his arms and wrap around his neck.

They pulled apart, just barely, gasping for breath minutes later and rested their foreheads together. "That's what you want for winning a silly bet?" she asked, still trying to catch her breath. "Hell, all you had to do was ask. It's a shame you wasted a perfectly good bet on that."

"Can I get a do over then?"

"Sorry Detective. Only one chance to redeem your winnings on a bet."

"Well then maybe you'd like to hear what I really wanted." Stella raised her eyebrows, telling him to continue. "I didn't want just one kiss." He lowered his mouth to hers again, kissing her passionately, if not all too quickly. "I was going to tell you that I want a million."


End file.
